Toni's Boys
Synopsis When the Angels are marked for murder, Charlie hires his gal pal Toni and her three hunky detectives to protect the girls. A battle of the sexes ensues that the Angels may not mind losing. Case Client: none Assignment: none Complication: none Romantic Entanglements: All three Angels were physically attracted to their saviours and rescuers. Especially Kris, who liked seeing Bob Sorenson with his shirt off. Earlier, Tiffany admired Matt Parrish's butt just before she locked him in the closet. Outcome: Toni's Boys completely outsmarted the Angels at every turn. The Angels are proven incompetent and needed the handsome men to rescue them. Memorable Quotes Tiffany: Psst, you don't think this isn't some kind of a dating service, do you? Kris: Oh, come on, Charlie wouldn't do that? Tiffany: How do you know? Tiffany: I feel bad about locking Matt in the closet. Oh well, I hope he gets out alright. Kris: Listen, if he's good at his job, he will. If he's not, well... Matt Parrish: Look, we are going to protect you, with or without your help. But it would be a whole lot easier and a lot more fun with your cooperation. Kris: Well, I don't know about the fun part, but o.k.. Kris: What I want to know is: who gave you the right to go through Charlie's files? Cotton Harper: Now just hold on there, Krissy... Kris: Please don't talk to me like that. It sounds like you're calming down your horse. Toni: Cotton, first thing in the morning, you check the stable where Durano's daughters used to take riding lessons. And Matt, see what you can find out about the Rochelle Modeling Agency he used as a front. And Bob, you check the striptease joint Durono used to own a piece of. Kris: the three Boys as they're walking away Uh, ahem, yoo-hoo! Aren't you forgetting something? Cotton: Like what? Tiffany: Like us. Kris: I wish we'd thought of that. Kris: Hi. Listen, I'm a singer and I was wondering if... Jade Allen: Sorry honey, no girl singers. Bob: Would you listen to her? We really need the work, Jade: You're her accompanist? Bob: Yeah. Sort of. Jade: Oh, I might have a spot for you. What's your name? Bob: Bob Sorenson. Jade: Sounds nice. Has a certain ring it. Take your shirt off. Bob': Take my shirt off? looks on Jade: Yeah. I want to see the merchandise.takes his shirt off Jade: What instruments do you play? Bob: Cello. A little piano. Jade: Sounds perfect. Is the rest of you that good? Bob: to Kris Well, I haven't had any complaints. Tiffany: Charlie Thanks for gettin' us help when we needed it. Kelly: the boys All of you were really terrific, and we want to thank you. Things of note Guest stars: Barbara Stanwyck, Stephen Shortridge, Bob Seagren, and Bruce Bauer. This episode was a backdoor pilot for a spin-off called "Toni's Boys". Kelly's car, a yellow mustang, was the one she consistently drove all series until it was blown up in this episode. The Angels looked really bad in this episode. Not only did they each fail in their investigations (needing to be bailed out by one of the Boys each time), but they also couldn't look after themselves and needed to be rescued. Even with an enormous distraction, Kris and Kelly allowed themselves to be captured and then couldn't seem to take advantage of Cotton's first rescue attempt. In the end they were reduced to begging with their kidnapper to ask Charlie for a ransom instead of killing them. Category:Episodes